


Dose of Reality

by Lollikins



Series: What Dreams May Come [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Top Park Seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins
Summary: Now that Yeosang has found the man who haunts his dreams, how does he make his dreams reality? Does he want them to be?
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Series: What Dreams May Come [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169861
Kudos: 35





	Dose of Reality

“I can’t get you out of my head or out of my dreams.” 

“Maybe there’s a reason for that.” Seonghwa said as he pinned Yeosang’s arms over his head. 

“Do you really want me out? Do you want me gone? Tell me the truth…” He caught Yeosang’s lips in a smoldering kiss. 

“I-” He hesitated before finally answering, “No.” 

In a much smaller voice he said, “Please don’t leave me.” 

Seonghwa released his hands and ran his fingers through Yeosang’s hair before cupping his face lovingly, “I don’t know how even if I wanted to. Besides, I don’t want to let you go, not in your dreams, not in reality. I want you. Tell me you want me too.” 

Seonghwa dropped his head to nuzzle Yeosang’s neck, who squirmed and writhed beneath the attention. 

“I want you. Do I need to- Mm… say it?” 

“Say it again and again until I get sick of hearing it. I want to hear so much from you, I want to hear all about you. I want to hear what you want, what you feel, what you need.” 

“You know what I need…” Yeosang rocked his hips up, grinding against Seonghwa who gasped in return. 

“… Say it.” 

Yeosang gave a teasing smile, “What? Fuck me?” 

Seonghwa reached between them and pressed himself against Yeosang’s well fucked hole and pushed inside. Yeosang wrapped his legs around his hips and rose up to meet each and every thrust. “You feel so good. So hot, so wet...”

Their sweaty bodies writhed together, breathless moans, gasping sighs, were the music of their love making. “Please let me cum…” 

“God baby.” Seonghwa groaned as he reached between them once again, this time wrapping his fingers around his lover’s length and stroking. “Cum for me.” 

Yeosang’s body tightened, his cock swelled and the first sticky strand of his cum shot up between them. He clung tightly to the body of the man that had become his obsession. 

The alarm sounded, intruding on the sweetness of his dream, yanking him rudely into reality and wakefulness. He didn’t have to feel to know he had cum in his pajamas. He didn’t have to open his eyes to know it was yet another dream. Meeting the man whose face haunted his dreaming mind had done nothing to quell the intensity or frequency of his dreams. If anything they had increased. At work, Park Seonghwa was hard working, strict but kind when they were off the clock. 

He seemed as though he was trying to get to know him but Yeosang was keeping him at a distance. He knew his dreams weren’t reality and that the man he worked with wasn’t the one who adored and used him at night. God the things he had done in his dreams were far beyond anything he had ever even thought to do when he was awake. He would have denied ever wanting someone to whip him or hurt him but in his dreams … but it wasn’t without caring. In his dreams, he didn’t need to doubt or question what his lover felt for him, he could feel it in the tender way he touched him, in the way he looked at him like he was his most cherished belonging. What was more, he felt something he had never felt before with him, he felt like he belonged. It was all right. It was all good. It was where he was supposed to be. 

Yeosang dragged himself to work and got straight to it. He had a meeting with his boss and a thousand and one things to keep him busy throughout the day. It was almost eleven pm when he looked at the clock and realized how late it was. It occurred to him he hadn’t seen his boss for hours. Either he had gone home when Yeosang had gone for coffee or he was still working. Yeosang got up and walked over to Seonghwa’s door and knocked. There was no answer so he opened it, there Seonghwa lay with his head down on his desk. 

Yeosang started to close the door but stopped and crept into the room. He leaned down and watched Park Seonghwa sleeping. What was he dreaming? He knew that he didn’t share the dream world that Yeosang did but what did he dream? He reached out and lightly brushed a lock of hair from his forehead. Seonghwa didn’t stir, he should wake him and send him home but he couldn’t bring himself to wake him up. 

He walked over to the couch and picked up the blanket draped over the back and brought it back to lay gently over Seonghwa’s shoulders. As he did, Seonghwa’s eyes opened and met Yeosang’s. They were no more than a breath apart then Park Seonghwa did the very last thing in the world that Yeosang expected from him, he kissed him. 

Was he dreaming? No he was sure he was awake. At first, impulse took over and he kissed him back voraciously then his rational mind took over and he pulled away suddenly flustered. “I- I’m sorry I woke you up. I’m sorry.” 

He bowed, once, twice and then ran. 

Seonghwa sighed as he settled back into his chair. That could have gone better. In their dreams he was so… inviting. In reality he fought him every single inch of the way. He wasn’t sure what had brought them together in dreams or in reality but he didn’t want the two to be split, he wanted him in both his dreams and his waking hours but Yeosang … If it wasn’t for the dreams, he would have never imagined being able to take him to his bed. Now he felt like he belonged there. No, he did belong there and it was his goal to make Kang Yeosang his lover. 

His fingers drifted up to touch his lips and feel the lingering moisture of his kiss. No matter what it took, he would make Yeosang his. He wanted not just his body but his love. 

“Wifey!” Wooyoung exclaimed as Yeosang walked in. “Hard day? You look… I’m not sure what you look like but it’s not what you usually look like.” 

“Are you saying I look like hell?” 

“Since you don’t look like you’ve had the best day, I was going to be nice but yes, you look like hell.” Wooyoung smirked as he set aside his notes from work, which he had been reviewing. 

He usually shared everything with Woo but not this. What was he going to say?  _ I’ve been having BDSM dreams about my boss and I love them. _ No, that was one he was going to keep to himself but right about now he wished he could share them because it wasn’t a dream that Park Seonghwa had kissed him. He could still feel the ghost of that kiss, he could still remember the taste of his lips. It was the same as it was in his dreams. What did it all mean? He had the feeling that if he thought about it for a hundred years, he wouldn’t feel any more enlightened. 

What was worse, he had run away from him. He hadn’t even made any excuses and walked out, he had run like the hounds of hell were chasing him. Did that mean he too had the dreams? No, it was nothing so cut and dried. All it meant was that he had wanted to kiss him and had done so. Maybe he had been dreaming something and had just kissed him because of what he had been dreaming. That seemed the most logical conclusion and it was bound to be awkward. He was sure Park Seonghwa would either pretend nothing happened or be wildly embarrassed. 

He was wildly embarrassed and Park Seonghwa wasn’t even in front of him right now. Now it was his best friend looking at him expectantly, “I’m just really tired.” 

“Then you should go to bed, it’s almost midnight anyway and people who have to get up to go to work tomorrow should go to bed.” Woo paused, “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

Yeosang smiled, “I’m sure. Thanks for worrying about me. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.” 

Yeosang got ready for bed and then just stood and stared at his pillow. It wasn’t that he wasn’t tired, it was more that he was worried about what would happen in his dreams. What if his sleeping mind incorporated the kiss? As much as he loved them and as much as he was starting to wish that his dreams were his real life, they were still his dreams. With a heavy sigh, he sat down and picked up his pillow, clutching it to his chest. Why couldn’t his dreams be his reality? No, that would just give him a whole different world of problems. He had a good job, good family, good friends. He had a  fiancée he would be marrying in the fall, no he had a good life. He should just be happy with his lot and banish the thought of his dream lover from his mind. Besides being gay was a problem he didn’t want. 

Just go to sleep and dream and enjoy the dreams for what they are and live your decent life. That’s what he should do but there was a pang in his heart, he wanted. 

For the first night in nearly three weeks, Yeosang didn’t dream of Seonghwa. He dreamed of nothing at all, or nothing he remembered. When the alarm went off, there was no frustration, no interrupted orgasms, no feelings of loss. Part of him was relieved but more of him missed his ultra-vivid dreams. Out of sorts for entirely different reasons, he pulled himself out of bed and went to work. Only as he sat down and saw a glimpse of motion through the tiny window beside his boss’ door did he remember what had happened the night before and that he was going to have to deal with that today … or not, depending on how Seonghwa handled it. 

Today was going to be interesting one way or another. 

He began his morning bringing Seonghwa a cup of tea. Apart from a small glance up and a thank you, he gave no indication that there was anything amiss between them. He was a little disappointed in that. He wasn’t sure what he expected but for Park Seonghwa to be cool, calm, and collected annoyed him to no end. 

“Did you make it home last night?” he found himself asking.

“I did, thank you.” That was it. Silence settled in between them as Seonghwa continued to work.

Yeosang stood there for a moment waiting for Seonghwa to say something more, he often took every opportunity he could to engage him in conversation but this time nothing. He bowed and went back to his desk and peered through the little window into Seonghwa’s office. He couldn’t see him sitting at his desk, he could only see him when he was sitting on the sofa in his office.

This was beyond pretending nothing happened. 

First no dreams at all and now this, he didn’t like it, he didn’t like it one bit. When he brought him some paperwork to be signed just before lunch, he didn’t ask him to lunch. He hadn’t graced him with his radiant smile even once. They had a meeting out of the office and he barely said two words to him the entire time. This was driving him crazy. He hadn’t realized exactly how much he had come to rely on his easy affability and ready smile. “Where do you live?”

Yeosang’s head snapped around at the question, “Sorry?”

“If you could tell Mr. Kurosawa where you live so he can drop you off…” Seonghwa gestured to the driver. 

“Oh.” He gave the man his address and Kurosawa nodded. He wanted desperately to ask him about the night before but it wasn’t exactly information he wanted to share with the driver. He worked for Park Seonghwa and he was sure that it wasn’t something he wanted known all over the company anymore than Yeosang did. The car arrived at his place and he hadn’t thought of a single thing to say during the drive. 

“Thank you for the ride.” Yeosang said as he got out. 

“Not at all, thank you for today.” Seonghwa inclined his head and turned away looking curiously at the small house he shared with Jung Wooyoung. 

“Have a nice night, see you tomorrow.” Seonghwa said nothing and just raised his hand. 

Yeosang closed the door and the car glided off almost silently down the street. Yeosang wanted to scream. He knew it was a possibility that he would pretend that nothing at all had happened but he definitely hadn’t been prepared for it. But it was more than just pretending the status quo. He was definitely different. It was more like serving Director Do than how it had been serving Director Park. He watched the car disappear and walked inside with a huff. 

Woo wasn’t home, no real surprise there. It was still early and he usually didn’t get home until after the restaurant closed, sometimes not until two or three am if he went out with his workmates. Great, he had hours on his own to think. It was one of his biggest failings, spending too much time in his own head. Just then his phone buzzed, he picked it up to see a message from his  fiancée . He sighed heavily and put the phone back down. He didn’t really want to talk to her right now. Maybe he was being an asshole but his head was elsewhere. 

It was midnight and Wooyoung still wasn’t home so he decided to turn in for the night. Once upon a time he wanted nothing but for the dreams to stop but now he wanted just one more. It had become a regular part of his dreaming life and not sharing his nighttime hours with Seonghwa felt like something was missing. 

With his boss on his mind, he climbed into bed hoping beyond hope that he would see his face in his dreams. Again he awakened with nothing to show for his night except a few piecemeal fragments of nonsense. He was starting to wonder if somehow Seonghwa was controlling the dreams and now that he had withdrawn himself that the dreams ended as well. That left him with even more questions, how did Seonghwa know him? He had to know him to give him the dreams right? 

A week later, a week with no dreams, he was beginning to feel like he had gone cold turkey from his addiction and he was more than a little jealous. He had seen Park Seonghwa smile at various other people at work for different reasons but he was as cool as he had ever been to him. He kept trying to pull him into conversation or give him a reason to smile but nothing. If it was going to be like this, he wished he had never kissed him. What was he thinking? That kiss had only complicated everything but he could still taste him… “Park Seonghwa what are you doing to me?” 

“I didn’t do anything to you.” Seonghwa said looking down at Yeosang in confusion. 

“I- No, I mean… Can I help you sir?” Yeosang fumbled but would like to think he recovered nicely.

Seonghwa studied him for a lingering moment, “Yes I need to do some research in the library. I’d like you to come with me.” 

“I thought the library was closed for renovations?” 

“It is but they’re mostly done and they’ve put all the books back so they’ve opened it up for me.” He handed Yeosang a list of titles 

Yeosang took the list and looked it over, giving a little nod. “Are we going now?”

“If that’s alright with you?” 

“It’s fine, sir.” Together they made their way to the library which was on the top floor. It was strange to see it so completely devoid of people. 

There was a single security guard there waiting. “Here you are sir, just lock it behind you when you’re done. You can drop the key off at security.” 

Seonghwa smiled and took the key. Yeosang did his best to hide his jealousy at the guard having been given that smile. It was ridiculous, every single time he smiled at someone, there was a wave of jealousy. He hated it. 

They made their way into the library and turned on the lights. Yeosang set about his task, looking up the books on the list he had been given. At one point, he felt someone watching him. When he looked up, he saw Seonghwa watching him through the book stacks. The intensity of the look he was being given sent chills down his spine. As their eyes met, Seonghwa walked around to Yeosang. He took the books from his arm and set them down on a nearby table before turning and pinning him up against the bookshelf. “Are you ready yet?” 

Yeosang had no idea what was happening but it took everything in him to keep from wrapping his arms around the long lean body that was pressed against him. It had been so long since he had felt him in his dreams, the borders between dreams and wakefulness had long since blurred and now all he wanted was him. “Wh- What?” 

The way that Seonghwa was looking at him, he was sure he could see through to his very soul. Could he see how much he wanted him? Could he see how crazy he was making him? His hand lifted, the backs of his fingers only just brushing against the front of Seonghwa’s shirt.

“For this…” Seonghwa leaned in and kissed him. 

Oh god. 

Yeosang’s legs went weak and if the bookshelf hadn’t been behind him, he would have fallen. The arms that he had fought so hard to keep at his sides lifted and wrapped around Seonghwa and he returned that kiss desperately. 

“Aren’t you going to run away today?” Seonghwa murmured against Yeosang’s lips. 

Yeosang couldn’t think at all, he just shook his head numbly. His heart was thundering in his chest, he could hear it’s racing rhythm, feel it thumping in his veins. “Is it you? Are you the one making the dreams?” 

Seonghwa cocked his head to one side but didn’t pull away, he could feel his breath on his lips as he spoke, “We both make them, if one of us pulls away, no more dreams.” 

A smile played over his lips and he breathed, “Kiss me.” 

Yeosang closed the short distance and did as he had been craving and kissed him. It didn’t feel real but it set him on fire. He gasped at the heat of Seonghwa’s tongue as it flicked against his own. 

“Do you know how hard it’s been to stay away from you? How much I’ve wanted to touch you now that I finally found you?” A soft moan fell from Seonghwa’s lips as he leaned back in to claim another kiss. 

“Why did you stay away?”

“You obviously weren’t ready and I knew you wanted me. I wanted you to see what it would be like if it were all normal, if there were no dreams, if I was just your boss. So, what’s it like?” He couldn’t help himself, his hands traveled down, touching, caressing, feeling the lines of his body that he had only ever felt in his dreams. 

Yeosang whimpered at the wandering touch but didn’t pull away, he couldn’t have pulled away if his life depended on it. “It was hell.” 

“Did you miss me that much?” 

“Yes. Please…” 

“You’re always so pretty when you beg me. Please what?” 

“Don’t leave me again.” 

“You’re the one who wasn’t ready this time, you literally ran away but if you promise not to run from me again, I’ll never leave you. I love you, Kang Yeosang.” 

Yeosang wracked his brain trying to think of something to say to those most beautiful of words but was too dumbfounded to say anything. Instead he leaned into touch his lips to Seonghwa’s, it was only then he realized that he tasted tears. He opened his eyes and realized they were his own. Seonghwa was smiling back at him, it was the kind of smile that he saved for him alone. It was tender, warm and full of emotion. How could he have gotten jealous when this smile was for him alone? 

“What happens now?” Yeosang asked quietly.

“Well, we finished up in the library, carry out the rest of our day, then I want you to come home with me. We can have dinner together and spend some time together. I don’t want you just in my dreams tonight, I want you in the flesh.” 

Warm fingers glided down over Yeosang’s face and neck. He squirmed and pulled away at the tickle. Seonghwa chuckled, “You’re ticklish, just like you are in our dreams.” 

Yeosang shrugged with a smile, “I guess so.” 

Seonghwa caught his hand and kissed it before letting it go and stepping away to find the rest of the books he needed. 

Yeosang almost cried out as he pulled away but he managed to keep his tongue and merely sighed in loss. Seonghwa noticed and kissed his forehead. “The sooner we get done, the sooner we can go back to mine.” 

That set off a flurry of other thoughts, he was going to be alone in Seonghwa’s apartment with him. Now he was nervous for a whole new set of reasons. 


End file.
